


Running With It

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [48]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce and Natasha disappear together after Ultron is defeated.From the prompt: Hey :) Could you write a fic about Nat and Bruce actually running away together after Ultron is defeated, and living in a little beach house in Fiji or something? Thanks !!!





	Running With It

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :D

“Let’s finish the job…”   
  
Natasha’s words echoed in her ears as she ran to where she could hear the Hulk tearing apart the metal remains of several Ultron drones. The battle was coming to a close, they’d done their jobs, and now all she had to do was get Bruce on the helicarrier.   
  
She had every intention of keeping her word and running with Bruce, wherever that may take her. At first she was a bit hesitant about just leaving the team behind, but after the last hour she was actually looking forward to having the break and the relative peace it offered, however brief. Natasha knew Bruce needed the time to figure out how he fit into the greater scheme of things and that would take some time, but she was comforted by the fact that when Bruce disappeared he never stayed gone too long.   
  
She approached inside his eyeline and when he saw her he turned his back and continued tearing the robots apart. Natasha rolled her eyes and got a little closer, while staying far enough back to not get hit by flying metal parts.   
  
“Hey, Big Guy!” She called when he turned back around. He made eye contact, but he shook his head defiantly.   
  
“Sun’s gettin’ real low,” Natasha held up her hand and he calmed down enough to bring his own to hers.   
  
That’s when the shooting started. Natasha tried to get out of the way but she wasn’t fast enough. Pain shot through her body as she felt one of the bullets hit her side. She cringed, waiting for more, but a loud roar sounded above her and a shadow covered her. The next thing she knew she was being lifted from the ground and the Hulk was running for the edge of the city. There was a jolt when he leaped from the edge onto the helicarrier and he gently set her down on the aircraft’s deck.   
  
Natasha surveyed the wound she sustained during the shooting and discovered that while the wound was deep, it was just a graze. Her catsuit got the worst of it and the Hulk had shielded her from the rest. She looked up to find enormous green eyes staring down at her with a concerned crinkle in his brow.   
  
She managed a small grimace and covered the wound with her hand doing her best to ignore the pain.   
  
“I’m alright Big Guy,” she assured him, starting to raise her free hand, but his attention was diverted at the sound of the quinjet heading their way.   
  
He looked between Natasha and the fast approaching aircraft, the internal struggle clear on his face. Natasha nodded her head and he immediately stepped away from her and let out an ear shattering roar before leaping from the Helicarrier straight into the back of the quinjet. She watched until it was out of sight and she was surrounded by several agents lead by Maria Hill.   
  
“Romanoff,” she said, bending down to help the Natasha to her feet and steady her as they slowly made their way inside.   
  
When they were inside Maria tried to call for a medic, but Natasha waved them off and hurried as fast as her injury allowed over to the communicator and tapped into the quinjet’s feed. It took a moment, but when she finally had a full view of jet’s interior she breathed a sigh of relief, seeing the Hulk with his back to her as the jet’s doors closed.   
  
“Hey Big Guy,” she called out, nerves creeping up on her suddenly. She wasn’t sure if the lullaby would work over videofeed, but she had to try.   
  
That got his attention and slowly the huge green figure turned, looking for the familiar voice.   
  
“We did it,” she told him softly as he tilted his head at her quizzically. “Job’s finished.”   
  
He huffed at the screen, but didn’t look away. Natasha took that as a good sign.   
  
“I need you you turn this bird around,” she continued, slowly raising her hand toward the screen. “We can’t track you in stealth mode.”   
  
His brow furrowed at that and Natasha only hoped that there was a little bit of Bruce near the surface that understood the seriousness of what she was telling him. Hesitantly, he started to stretch his hand toward the screen and touched his giant finger to where Natasha’s was only a hair away from the one on her end.   
  
“That’s it,” she encouraged with a short breathy laugh. She held his gaze and could see remnants of Bruce swimming in his eyes. Without warning he jerked away from the screen with a growl, causing the entire aircraft to dip under his weight. Natasha heart dropped but after a moment but immense relief flooded her system when he rolled into her line of sight, mid transformation.   
  
She waited as the Hulk shrunk and his skin went from green to Bruce’s lightly tanned tone. It took a moment and a bit of a struggle for Bruce to pull himself into the seat in front of the screen. Natasha wanted to reach out to him, lend him a comforting hand, but it was futile. Eventually, Bruce met her eyes again.   
  
“Hey,” he said, his voice a little hoarse.   
  
“Hi,” she responded, biting her bottom lip. “Do me a favor and shut off stealth mode.”   
  
Bruce squinted at the control panel, but eventually found the right buttons and deactivated stealth mode. Behind her, Natasha heard a pinging noise and knew Fury had already locked on to the quinjets location. Several sets of feet hurried out of the control room and she knew they were sent to retrieve the rogue aircraft.   
  
“Are you alright?” Bruce questioned, his eyes on the rip in her catsuit that was steadily being covered in blood.   
  
She quickly covered it up with her hand and nodded her head, unable to hide the wince when her gloved hand made contact with the torn flesh.   
  
“I’m fine,” she lied.   
  
Bruce gave her a skeptical look and she avoided his gaze.   
  
“Ready for that medic now?” Maria questioned coming up behind Natasha. She’d kept her distance until she saw Banner return to himself.   
  
Natasha rolled her eyes, but allowed the medic to examine her injury while Bruce chuckled lightly and watched them work. They were silent for several moments before Bruce cleared his throat awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“So,” he started, getting Natasha’s attention. “The job’s finished.”   
  
The corner of Natasha’s mouth quirked up and she met his eyes through the computer screen.   
  
“It is,” she stated simply, already knowing where this was going, but she wanted Bruce to say it.   
  
Bruce eyed the medics and Maria, who was still standing a short distance away, nervously before he spoke softly, hoping Natasha was the only one who heard him.   
  
“Are you ready to run with it?”   
  
Natasha smiled fully at that, despite the pain in her side from where the medics had started stitching her up.   
  
“As far as you want to go,” she responded with a wink.   
  
Bruce’s cheeks reddened a little, but he smiled a real smile nonetheless.   
  
“My guys are coming up on you now Banner,” Fury called from beside Maria.   
  
Bruce turned around in his seat, hearing the approaching plane getting closer.   
“I’ll see you in a bit, Nat,” he said nodding in her direction.   
  
“You better,” she told him seriously.   
  
Bruce nodded his head before cutting off the video feed. Natasha watched the blank screen for a moment before looking down at the hands gently stitching up her side.   
  
“Isn’t that sweet,” Fury commented with a chuckle.   
  
Natasha only shook her head. Deep down she had a feeling he knew this would happen, her and Bruce, when he sent her to recruit him what seemed like a lifetime ago.   
  
One Month Later…   
  
Natasha squinted as the sun shined down in her eyes. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, discovering an ache in her neck. Well that happened when you fell asleep in a hammock. Shielding her eyes from the blazing sun, Natasha looked around for Bruce, who she thought had dozed off in the hammock with her.   
  
There was no sign of him in the small clearing that surrounded their hut, but the fresh set of footprints along the path to the beach. She smirked to herself as she stood from the hammock and followed his path to the beach. It wasn’t a long walk, a couple hundred feet at the most, and when she emerged from the tree line her eyes instantly found him.   
  
Bruce was standing knee deep in the water in nothing but a pair of shorts, rubbing the cool water over his slightly burnt shoulders. Natasha watched him for a second, taking in his modestly muscular figure and bit her bottom lip. Slowly, and as quietly as she could, she approached him from behind.   
  
As she set foot in the water, causing ripples to collide with the ones around his own legs, he froze, but didn’t turn around. Natasha wrapped her arms around his waist and planted a feather-light kiss between his shoulder blades.   
  
Bruce brought one of his hands down to cover hers on his stomach while he snaked the other one around to run his fingers along the pink scar across her waist. Her muscles tensed slightly at the initial contact before she relaxed to his touch.   
  
“Good morning,” Bruce whispered despite it only being the two of them for miles.   
  
“You weren’t there when I woke up,” she whispered in response, resting her cheek against his back.   
  
“My back was killing me,” he admitted. “That’s the fourth night in a row. I’m not as young as I used to be.”   
  
He laughed self deprecatingly and she slapped him lightly on the stomach.   
  
“Don’t say that.”   
  
“It’s the truth.”   
  
Natasha rolled her eyes and took a step back and waited for Bruce to turn around at the loss of contact. He turned to find Natasha giving him an unimpressed glare with her hands on her hips. It might have been intimidating if he didn’t find her absolutely adorable.   
  
“Why do you do that?” She questioned, tilting her head a little.   
  
Bruce just shrugged and adjusted his glasses. “I don’t know. I still think I’m going to wake up one day and realize this was all a dream,” he admitted.   
  
Natasha frowned and moved closer to wrap her arms around his neck, forcing him to meet her eyes.   
  
“I’m here and I’m not going anywhere,” she told him, pressing her lips to his to prove her point.   
  
Bruce smiled when she pulled away and brushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes. He leaned in a stole a quick peck.   
  
“How did I get so lucky?” He breathed out staring down into her green eyes.   
  
“I ask myself that all the time,” she said in response.   
  
A wicked smile passed over her face and before Bruce could do anything about it she hopped up and wrapped her legs tightly around his middle. Bruce’s hands shot out instinctively under her thighs to hold her up, but he wasn’t fast enough and began to lose his balance.   
  
Natasha laughed heartily as he started to tip over, stumbling into deeper water in an attempt not to go crashing into the sandy ocean floor. With a huge splash they both went under the water, Natasha clinging to Bruce.   
  
When they resurfaced Bruce was sputtering and looking around for his glasses. He looked at Natasha and found her wearing them with a smirk on her face.   
  
“That was for leaving you in the hammock wasn’t it?”   
  
Natasha nodded and flicked a handful of water at him.   
It was safe to say Bruce learned his lesson.   



End file.
